Detonado - Las Venturas
The Triads 1. Fender Ketchup Woozie está conversando com CJ a respeito de alguns problemas que está tendo no Casino quando um de seus homens entra na sala e diz que eles pegaram um cara tentando estragar o serviço de entrega deles. CJ fala que eles devem amarrar o cara no capô do carro, pois ele irá se encarregar de fazer o cara falar. Sua missão é assustar o sujeito e não mata-lo. O lugar mais seguro para concluir essa missão é no aeroporto, onde há bastante espaço para andar em alta velocidade e dar cavalos de pau. Se você quiser se arriscar nas ruas mesmo, ande na contramão, tire fino nos carros, suba a calçada, passe no sinal vermelho, mas tome cuidado para não bater de frente, pois uma batida mais forte pode matar o sujeito na hora e a missão irá falhar. Se você escolher o aeroporto, dê alguns cavalos de pau a toda velocidade e alguns saltos nas rampas. Em pouco tempo ele estará morrendo de medo e falará para CJ que trabalha para a Sindacco Family. Depois que ele falar, dirija o carro com cuidado até o casino para concluir a missão. Recompensa: + Respeito. $15.000 2. Explosive Situation Woozie precisa de alguns explosivos para executar um plano, e sabe que CJ é capaz de consegui-los para ele. O que Woozie precisa está na pedreira (quarry). Pegue um veículo e siga na direção da pedreira. O caminho mais rápido é pela freeway. Quando chegar na cabana você ficará a pé e uma contagem regressiva irá começar. Serão dois minutos e meio até a explosão. Desça devagar pelas bordas para não sofrer dano, você levará cerca de 30s para fazer isso. Mate os trabalhadores e pare a empilhadeira. Depois siga para o centro da pedreira e mate o capataz, isso fará a contagem parar. Vá até onde está o Demper e pegue-o. Somente com ele você conseguirá esmagar as caixas com os explosivos. Passe com o caminhão sobre as caixas e depois desça para recolher os explosivos. Recolha todos os explosivos e siga para o ponto azul, onde uma moto estará lhe esperando. Sair da pedreira é um pouco complicado, e você terá que dar saltos precisos ou correrá o risco de cair e ter que começar tudo de novo. As setas indicarão o caminho que você deve seguir. Eventualmente, no caminho, você encontrará alguns trabalhadores, desça da moto e atire neles. Continue seu caminho até sair completamente da pedreira. Depois, leve os explosivos para o ponto indicado no mapa. Recompensa: + Respeito. $7.000. A missão paralela The Quarry está disponível. Agora você terá duas opções de missão. O dragão amarelo, que é a missão principal no momento, e o dólar verde, que são as Heist Missions. As Heist Missions NÃO fazem parte da história do jogo, mas são necessárias para se completar o jogo com 100%. Eu estou optando por coloca-las na seqüência por serem divertidas, e também para ser coerente com o enredo do jogo. Heist Missions ($) 3. Architectural Espionage CJ e Woozie estão em uma sala reservada, planejando um grande assalto ao Casino Calígula. Woozie pergunta a CJ se ele tem a planta do Casino, CJ não tem, mas dará um jeito de conseguir. Você irá precisar de uma câmera para tirar a foto da planta do cassino. Após a cut-scene, se não tiver uma câmera, pegue um veículo e siga para o ponto indicado. Mate um turista e pegue sua câmera e depois siga para o planning department, que fica no ponto amarelo no radar. Entre sem nenhuma arma nas mãos e fale com a atendente. Responda as perguntas dela colocando o direcional para a direita. Ela lhe dirá onde as plantas estão e abrirá as portas da escada. Nessa parte da missão, se você equipar alguma arma, irá ficar automaticamente com níveis de procurado. Suba as escadas em direção ao ponto no mapa. Quando o ponto mudar de forma, para um quadrado, você estará no mesmo andar que ele. Alguns guardas estão vigiando a sala onde as plantas do Calígula estão, e CJ precisa criar alguma distração para poder entrar. Desça um andar, e vá até a sala indicada no radar. Entre e atire nas unidades de ar condicionado. Isso provocará um pequeno incêndio. O alarme tocará e o prédio começará a ser evacuado. Os guardas irão cuidar disso, deixando o caminho livre até a sala onde as plantas estão. Suba novamente as escadas e tire a fotografia da planta azul na parede. Nesse momento a polícia já estará no prédio e você terá que abrir caminho a tiros para sair. Mate o cara de azul na porta e avança. Nesse primeiro lance de escadas você terá 3 inimigos lhe esperando, mate-os e continue descendo as escadas. Seja cauteloso, pois você ainda terá a companhia de 4 soldados escada abaixo. Quando sair das escadas, mate os últimos três inimigos e deixe o prédio. Você deve voltar para o casino do Woozie, mas nesse momento deve estar com 3 ou 4 níveis de procurado. Seja cauteloso para não ser morto ou preso, pois a missão irá falhar. Entregue as fotos aos rapazes do Woozie. Recompensa: + Respeito. 4. Key to Her Heart Zero conseguiu para CJ um leitor de key card, só que ele é inútil sem um key card para executar sua função. CJ decide procurar um meio de conseguir um cartão. Após a cut-scene, pegue um veículo e siga para o Calígula. Espere a crupiê sair e comece a segui-la. Uma barra irá aparecer na tela, é o “desconfiometro” da crupiê. Você não pode segui-la muito de perto e nem pode perde-la de vista. Ela está indo para uma sex shop. Quando ela entrar, saia do carro e entre também. Vá até a parte detrás da loja e pare no círculo vermelho, onde você a verá vestida em uma roupa extravagante. Depois da cut-scene ela irá embora, e você será aconselhado a comprar a roupa Gimp. Compre a roupa e saia da loja. Siga a crupiê até a casa dela. Depois fique vigiando do lado de fora. Você deve eliminar o “gimp”, que logo chegará. Atravesse a rua e espere por ele na frente da casa da crupiê. Não será difícil reconhece-lo, ele é baixo e anda com um dildo na mão. Mate-o, pegue o dildo e entre na casa da crupiê. Recompensa: + Respeito. Millie agora é sua namorada. A roupa Gimp está disponível em seu guarda-roupas. Para conseguir o key card você deve conseguir pelo menos 50% em seu relacionamento com Millie. Sempre use a roupa gimp em seus encontros com ela. O horário para encontrar com ela é durante a tarde, entre 14:00 e 18:00. Procure encontra-la usando carros esportes e leve-a para o Craw Bar. Você irá precisar do key card para fazer a última Heist Mission. 5. Dam and Blast CJ quer destruir o gerador de energia que abastece Las Venturas para facilitar o plano deles de roubar o Calígula. Depois da cut-scene, pegue um veículo e vá até ponto azul, no aeroporto de Las Venturas. Levante vôo e siga na direção do ponto amarelo no radar. Quando você passar pela corona aperte triângulo para saltar do avião. Abra o pára-quedas e gire o CJ até avistar a marca vermelha onde você deve pousar. Agora seja cauteloso, ande furtivamente até o contêiner e peque a faca. Espere o guarda ficar de costas e mate-o. Repita a operação com o guarda seguinte e entre na casa de força. Espreite na escada e quando o cara estiver de costas, ande até ele e mate-o. Plante os explosivos na turbina. Siga dessa forma, espreitando e matando seus alvos. Quando as cinco cargas estiverem plantadas, siga para a saída no ponto vermelho. Assista a cut-scene e ao grande mergulho. Recompensa: + Respeito. 6. Cop Wheels Para completar o plano do roubo do cassino CJ e Woozie precisam adquirir 4 motos policiais. A missão consiste em roubar quatro motos policiais e leva-las até um caminhão de carga, que fica circulando pelas estradas. Seus alvos são os pontos verdes no radar. Um deles está parado próximo ao aeroporto, outro está próximo a um hotel, e você precisará atirar nele para pegar a moto. O terceiro está parado próximo a Police Station e o último está parado do lado de fora do V-Rock Hotel, sendo que você precisará atirar neste também. Pegue um carro e siga para o ponto verde mais próximo, roube a moto e dirija para a freeway. Na hora de estacionar a moto no caminhão diminua a velocidade para não correr o risco de passar direto. Desça e siga novamente para o ponto verde mais próximo. Repita a operação até que todas as quatro motos tenham sido entregues. Assim que você roubar a primeira moto, ganhará um nível de procurado. Quando atirar no policial para roubar uma outra moto, ganhará mais um nível. Com dois níveis de procurado dá para completar a missão sem muita interferência da polícia. Mas, se por algum motivo, ganhar outra estrela, as coisas podem se complicar. Essa é uma missão com tempo limitado, você terá 12 minutos para entregar todas as 4 motos, mas se não tiver muitos problemas, poderá entrega-las em 10 minutos ou menos. Recompensa: + Respeito. 7. Up, Up and Away! Os rapazes precisam roubar um carro forte usado no transporte de dinheiro para bancos e cassinos. A única maneira de fazer isso sem chamar a atenção de todos os policiais de Las Venturas é transporta-lo por via aérea, levado por um helicóptero até o campo de pouso para que seja repintado. Mas, antes disso, você precisa ir até a usina de reabastecimento do exército e roubar um helicóptero equipado com um imã gigante. Tenha colete, algum rifle com munição e também o sniper com munição. Você irá precisar se não quiser passar alguns apuros. Roube um carro e dirija a te o ponto amarelo no mapa. Atropele o soldado na entrada e vire a esquerda, outro soldado irá atirar em você. Mate-o e dirija para a entrada do galpão. Saia do carro e fique esconda-se dentro do galpão, do lado esquerdo, entre os contêineres e a parede. Equipe seu rifle e espere um pouco. Logo os soldados irão começar a entrar pela mesma porta que você entrou. Mate todos eles. Agora você precisa eliminar os outros que estão dentro do galpão. Equipe o sniper e comece a procura-los de longe. Mate um a um e vá avançando devagar. Alguns deles estarão escondidos entre os contêineres, atrás das caixas e nas passarelas amarelas. Se precisar de repor seu colete, pegue um dos soldados que morrerem. Há também um coração, se você precisar. Quando todos estiverem mortos, siga até a parede. Cuidado quando for dobrar a esquina, um soldado estará lhe esperando. Mate-o e equipe novamente o sniper e siga em frente. Elimine o soldado na escada. Suba as escadas e mate mais um soldado. Fique esperto quando estiver no telhado e mate todos os soldados antes de parar no ponto vermelho. Agora você está no controle de uma minigun e tem que abater dois helicópteros que querem impedir seu roubo. Não será uma tarefa difícil. Destrua os helicópteros, suba as escadas e pegue o helicóptero. Levante vôo e siga para o ponto indicado no radar, para pegar o carro forte. Para pegar o caminhão use os controles analógicos e tente alinhar o helicóptero sem mexer muito, pois a cada mexida o imã também acompanhará o movimento. Quando pegar o carro forte, transporte-o até o cemitério de aviões no deserto. Quando chegar lá, solte o carro forte no ponto indicado e depois pouse o helicóptero na marca vermelha. Recompensa: + Respeito. The Triad 8. You’ve Had Your Chips Woozie mostra a CJ alguns microchips falsificados que estavam em suas máquinas. Ele sabe deve pagar por isso, então ele pede a CJ que vá até a fábrica e acabe com essa operação. Pegue um carro e siga para o ponto amarelo no radar. Você deve entrar na fábrica sem ser visto, e a maneira mais fácil de fazer isso é subir em um ônibus e pular o muro. Ande furtivamente dentro da fábrica até chegar na entrada do galpão. O ideal é usar uma boa arma de longo alcance. Quando entrar no galpão você terá muitos inimigos para eliminar. Use a mira automática e mate todos que ficarem em seu caminho, são cerca de 12 inimigos. Depois, destrua todas as máquinas amarelas que estiverem dentro do galpão. Depois, pegue um veículo e volte para o cassino e complete a missão. Recompensa: + Respeito. $10.000 The Truth 9. Don Peyote The Truth diz a CJ que deixou duas pessoas no deserto, e quer que ele as salve. Consiga um carro com lugar para dois passageiros, além do motorista é claro, e siga para o ponto azul no mapa. Será uma longa jornada até chegar ao monte onde estão Paul e Maccer. Fique atento a estrada de terra que você terá que pegar para chegar no monte, olhe a screen se tiver alguma dúvida. Pare no ponto indicado e assista a cut-scene. Depois, se estiver com um carro com lugares para os dois, estacione perto e eles irão entrar. Paul e Maccer acham que os outros membros de sua banda estão em um local chamado sneak farm. Desça o monte e siga para lá. Após a cut-scene você estará sendo ameaçado por quatro caipiras mal encarados e armados. Mate os quatro e leve os rapazes para encontrar-se com Rosie, no Caligula’s Casino, em Las Venturas. Após a missão CJ irá ligar para Woozie e dizer que agora ele poderá entrar no Caligula’s sem muitos problemas. Depois disso, Paul irá ligar para CJ pedindo a ele que vá até seu escritório. Recompensa: + Respeito. As missões da Máfia estão disponíveis. The Máfia 10. Intensive Care Rosie precisa que CJ resgate Jonny Sindacco, o cara que ele mesmo aterrorizou na missão Fender Ketchup. Ele está no hospital. Pegue um veículo e siga para o ponto amarelo no mapa, pare na marca vermelha. Bem, problemas. Jonny foi levado por uma ambulância, e outras duas saíram no mesmo momento para locais distintos. Primeiro você deve identificar em qual das ambulâncias Jonny está. Siga uma delas e, quando chegar perto, atire ou bata de leve nela. As ambulâncias normais irão continuar seu trajeto ou então parar. Mas a que Jonny está irá disparar em fuga. Siga e atire na ambulância. Você precisará disparar em torno de 200 tiros. A ambulância não irá explodir, ao invés disso, o motorista e o passageiro irão descer para e atirarem em você. Mate-os e pegue a ambulância. Dirija para a meat factory (fábrica de carne), no ponto amarelo no radar. Recompensa: + Respeito. $5.000. Tenpenny tem uma nova missão para você. 11. The Meat Business Rosenberg está convencido de que deve encarar seus problemas de frente, e defender-se deles. CJ se oferece para ajuda-lo no que for preciso, então Rosie o chama para ir até a meat factory. Após a cut-scene, pegue um veículo e leve Rosie pela cidade até o ponto amarelo no radar. Quando chegar lá, desça do carro e entre pela porta a pé. Você irá assistir duas cut-scenes. Na primeira, CJ arranca uma confissão de Rosenberg. Na segunda CJ e Rosie vão falar com Jonny, mas ele vê CJ e se lembra do que foi ele quem o amarrou no capô carro... Jonny tem um ataque cardíaco na hora. Jonny está morto e você e Rosie serão acusado, a menos que todas as testemunhas sejam eliminadas. Depois da cut-scene, mate os 4 caras que vão pular através do fogo. Eles estarão armados apenas com tacos de basebol. A barra de energia de Rosie aparecerá na tela. Você deve proteger Rosie e eliminar todos os inimigos. Avance até a porta em chamas, mas vá com calma pois ainda existem 5 deles do outro lado do fogo. Mate-os enquanto Rosie apaga as chamas. Quando você entrar nessa sala, Rosie lhe dirá que irá se esconder no freezer, que é na grande sala a sua direita. Ele só sairá de lá quando você for pegá-lo. Fique atento aos pontos vermelhos no radar, ele indicam seus inimigos. Não deixe que nenhum deles entre no freezer. Rosenberg é um rato e morre fácil. Alguns de seus alvos estarão usando armas de fogo, e outros apenas bastões. Limpe a sala e só depois vá até onde Rosie está. Se precisar, no final do freezer há um colete. Volte e verá Rosie abaixado, esperando você no canto da próxima porta. Entre com cautela. Dentro dessa sala você terá 7 inimigos, e mais 2 dentro da outra sala a direita. Quando todas as testemunhas estiverem mortas, saia do prédio, entre no carro e leve Rosie de volta para o cassino. Recompensa: + Respeito. $8.000. As missões do Madd Dog estão disponíveis. As missões da Triads estão disponíveis novamente. Frank Tenpenny 12. Misappropriation Tenpenny precisa que você mate um agente do FBI. Um agente do DEA está entregando um dossiê para um agente do FBI. Tenpenny não quer que o dossiê seja divulgado. Pegue um veículo e siga para deserto. Seu alvo está no ponto vermelho no mapa. Siga pela estrada e, após passar pela ponte de ferro entre na primeira estrada de terra a esquerda. Siga pela estrada até encontrar uma bifurcação. Pegue o caminho da direita. Você irá encontrar um bloqueio na estrada de terra. Saia da estrada pelo lado esquerdo, ignore os tiros e siga direito para o helicóptero. Seu alvo irá se assustar e levantará vôo em um helicóptero. Pegue o outro helicóptero e o siga. Ele seguirá para Las Venturas, e irá passar por cima da área 69, onde você ficará automaticamente com 5 níveis de procurado. Continue seguindo ele e, quando notar que ele está se preparando para pousar no heliporto no topo de um prédio, pouse no mesmo prédio, mas um nível abaixo. Desça e mate seu alvo. Quando você pegar o dossiê os níveis de procurado irão desaparecer. Recompensa: Nada. The Triads 13. Fish in a Barrel Está é apenas uma cut-scene onde Woozie pede a CJ e a Ran Fa Li que assinem um documento, tornando-se sócios do cassino. Após a missão Rosie liga para CJ e fala que Salvatore Leone está na cidade para assumir o controle do Cassino. Recompensa: As missões da Máfia estão disponíveis novamente. The Máfia 14. Freefall Salvatore fala a CJ que um avião está vindo para Las Venturas transportando alguns membros da família Forelli que ele quer eliminar. Ele pede a CJ que cuide desse assunto para ele. Após a cut-scene, pegue a moto e siga para o aeroporto. Quando entrar no aeroporto, siga para o hangar, no ponto azul. Pegue o avião, levante vôo e siga em direção ao ponto amarelo no mapa. Você deve interceptar o avião antes que ele possa pousar em Las Venturas. Quando avistar o avião, dê a volta e posicione-se por trás dele e passe pela corona. Na cut-scene, CJ irá saltar de um avião para outro e entrar dentro do avião. Agora você está dentro do avião, com a mira em primeira pessoa. Você deve usar o L2 e o R2 para esconder-se. Alterne sua posição e mate os quatro caras. Mate um de cada vez, seja preciso em seus tiros. Assim como você, eles também tentarão se esconder por trás dos assentos do avião. Lembre-se, nessa parte a mira não será automática, e você terá que usar o controle analógico para guiar a mira. Se você for bom de mira, acerte-os na cabeça para terminar logo o serviço. Depois que os quatro morrerem CJ irá caminhar furtivamente, mas outro cara irá aparecer e ficar justamente no local onde ele estava. Quando a visão mudar, mate-o. CJ irá tomar o controle do avião, e você deve leva-lo para o aeroporto, que é o ponto amarelo no mapa, e pousa-lo. Guie Quando estiver próximo da pista, baixe o trem de pouso e pouse tranqüilamente. Quando o avião pousar, você irá receber um telefonema de Frank Tenpenny, pedindo que você vá até Las Brujas para entregar a ele o dossiê que você pegou durante a missão misappropriation. Recompensa: + Respeito. $15.000. As missões de Frank Tenpenny estão novamente disponíveis. Frank Tenpenny 15. High Noon Digija até a cabana no meio do deserto, em Las Brujas e pare no ponto vermelho. Você assistirá a uma cut-scene interessante, onde Tenpenny, Pulaski e outro policial estarão reunidos, esperando por você. Tenpenny pedirá o dossiê a CJ e em seguida irá acertar o outro policial várias vezes com uma pá, e depois pedirá a CJ que a use para cavar uma sepultura com lugar para dois corpos. Pulaski ficará lhe vigiando e lhe apontando uma arma. Quando a sepultura estiver do tamanho certo, ele irá matar CJ. Só que o outro oficial irá aparecer e distrair Pulaski, que irá mata-lo e, em seguida, fugir. Quando tomar o controle, esqueça o bugre e corra com tudo atrás de Pulaski. Você estará bem perto dele quando ele for entrar em seu carro. Atire, mas não mire em Pulaski, e sim no pneu traseiro do carro dele. Volte para o bugre e depois siga o ponto no radar para encontrar Pulaski. Ele não terá ido muito longe com o pneu furado, provavelmente ficará preso em algum ponto do deserto. Se isso acontecer, desça do carro e faça como se fosse roubar o carro dele. Ele será jogado para fora. Entre no carro dele e, se der para dirigir, dê uma volta e atropele-o. Alternativamente, se não conseguir pegar o carro dele, atire de seu carro até que o carro dele pegue fogo. Depois atropele ele, ou desça de seu carro e atire nele. Pulaski levará muitos tiros até cair, mas cairá de primeira se for atropelado. Recompensa: Nada. Madd Dogg (D) 16. Madd Dogg Madd Dogg está bêbado, na sacada de um prédio, e ameça pular a qualquer momento. CJ tenta mas não consegue convence-lo de que não deve pular. Após a cut-scene, corra para o ponto azul, roube o caminhão e siga para o círculo vermelho. Madd Dogg ficará caminhando de um lado para outro e falando bobagens, siga seus passos com o caminhão. Na hora em que ele decidir pular você tem que estar com o caminhão embaixo dele, para que as caixas absorvam o impacto. Quando ele aterrissar, sua barra de energia irá aparecer, e estará pela metade. Sua missão agora é transporta-lo até o hospital cuidadosamente. Qualquer batida irá diminuir as chances de sobrevivência de Madd Dogg (quase igual a side mission da ambulância). Como não há limite de tempo, você pode ir lentamente pelas ruas de Las Venturas até o hospital. Após a missão, Rosie irá ligar pedindo que você dê uma passada no cassino. Recompensa: + Respeito. As missões da Máfia estão disponíveis novamente. The Mafia 17. Saint Mark’s Bristo Salvatore quer que CJ livre-se dos Forelli’s de uma vez por todas. Ele quer que CJ voe até Liberty City e mate os Forelli’s em seu próprio bar. CJ diz a ele que precisará de um grupo que lhe dê cobertura, e escolhe Paul, Maccer e Ken Rosenberg. Dirija até o aeroporto e pegue o jato. Levante vôo e fique acima da linha das nuvens, seguindo sempre em direção ao ponto amarelo. Quando chegar lá, você verá uma cut-scene com o pouso em Liberty City e a chegada de CJ no Mark Bristo. Logo na entrada do Mark Bristo, um cara irá falar a CJ que a entrada só é permitida para convidados. CJ irá pular para detrás de uma cerca enquanto os Forelli’s abrirão fogo. Atrás da cerca estarão 6 caras. Espere eles darem uma folga nos tiros, acione a mira automática e mate todos eles. Mais homens irão subir a escada. Acerte-os e siga em frente. Seja cauteloso, os homens de Forelli estarão em toda parte. Mate todos e desça o outro lance de escadas. Um cara irá rolar quando CJ estiver quase chegando na porta, mate-o e siga em direção a cozinha. Lá você encontrará mais dois caras. Mate-os e siga em frente. Ao sair pela porta dos fundos você encontrará mais três caras. Um deles é o Forelli (o que está escondido perto de um coletor de lixo). Após matar todos, CJ já estará no avião, retornando para Las Venturas. Pilote o avião até Las Venturas e pouse no aeroporto. Após essa missão você receberá uma ligação de Sweet. Ele dirá que está um pouco deprimido por está preso. CJ diz a ele que em breve ele será libertado. Salvatore telefonará para agradecer o trabalho feito em Liberty City. Woozie lhe telefonará avisando que tudo está pronto para concluir o trabalho das Heist Missions (você já deve estar com o Key Card da Millie para poder realizar essa missão. Recompensa: + Respeito. $20.000. As Heist Missions estão disponíveis novamente. As missões da Triads estão disponíveis novamente. Heist Missions ($) 18. Breaking The Bank of Caligula’s Tudo já foi devidamente planejado e chegou a hora de executar a operação. Após a cut-scene, pegue um carro e dirija até o Caligula’s. Você estará vestido de crupiê, e terá que entrar e andar pelo cassino sem chamar a atenção, para que seu disfarce não seja percebido. Você terá quatro minutos para executar a primeira parte do plano. Siga para o ponto indicado no radar e após a cut-scene, entre na sala. Desça as escadas, entre na primeira porta a esquerda e vá até o ponto amarelo. Volte e entre na porta a sua esquerda e siga pelo corredor. As cargas explosivas que você plantou na represa serão acionadas e o cassino irá ficar as escuras. Equipe o night-vision goggles e continue em frente. Siga para o ponto azul e pegue a empilhadeira. Dirija até a porta e use a empilhadeira para abri-la. Os rapazes de Woozie irão entrar. Agora você terá que guia-los até lá em cima, mas a Máfia já percebeu que há algo de errado e você terá vários homens lhe esperando no meio do caminho. Siga na frente, equipe uma boa arma e use a mira automática para alternar seus alvos. Os pontos vermelhos no radar são seus inimigos. Mate todos e siga em frente, guiando os pontos azuis. Desça as escadas e espere os homens de Woozie chegarem Eles irão plantar os explosivos para arrombar o cofre, mas Zero irá lhe avisar que a Máfia está tentando ligar o gerador de emergência, que fica no próprio cassino. Suba as escadas e mate os mafiosos. Plante os explosivos nos geradores, saia da sala e exploda tudo. Desça novamente as escadas, assista a cut-scene e entre no cofre. Zero irá avisar sobre mais mafiosos que estarão descendo em direção a vocês. Você deve mata-los enquanto o resto do grupo limpa o cofre. Mate os dois primeiros e depois espere pelos que irão descer as escadas. Mate-os e suba até o próximo andar. Mate o cara na porta a direita. Mais mafiosos irão aparecer vindos dessa porta. Entre e siga pelo corredor, Mate todos que cruzarem seu caminho e siga até chegar no ponto amarelo. Agora CJ deve voltar e pegar o elevador de serviço. Pegue o caminho a sua direita e siga pelo corredor. Mate os mafiosos. A luz irá voltar repentinamente. Siga eliminando os mafiosos até chegar no elevador. CJ subirá até o último andar. Siga pela direita e mate o cara na porta. Nas escadas você terá mais um inimigo lhe esperando, Mate-o e suba até o telhado. Após a cut-scene, suba no telhado e vá até o ponto indicado no mapa. Pegue o pára-quedas, pule e use-o para descer suavemente na avenida. Roube um veículo e siga para o ponto amarelo no mapa (airfield), Pare no ponto vermelho e conclua a missão. CJ irá receber uma ligação de Salvatore, onde o velho mafioso diz que irá mata-lo. CJ irá falar que está muito ocupado, gastando dinheiro com algum lixo bem caro. Recompensa: + Respeito. $100.000. O uniforme de Crupiê está disponível em seu guarda-roupa.